Mi sueño de amor
by Paolita-chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno cuenta como le cambio la vida pasar una noche de pasión   en el bosque. Es un SasuSaku para Mi Sensei Kathleen y Grax


Hola gente como esta espero que bien les traigo este Oneshot espero que les guste se lo dedico a claro esta que a mi Sensei Kathleen y Grax ellas siempre bueno espero que les guste nn.

_**Mi sueño de amor**_

_**Te amo pero no puedo**_

_**Te quiero pero no debo**_

- _Sasuke-Kun te regresare a Konoha aunque sea a la fuerza – Dijo muy segura de si misma el solo la miraba sin represión ninguna._

_- Has lo que quieras pero sigues siendo una molestia como siempre no lograras nada haciendo esto te lo aseguro – Dijo muy seguro de si lo que lastimo los sentimientos de Sakura._

_**Pero nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho**_

_- Te lo dije solo eres un estorbo – Dijo Sasuke mientras retiraba la Chokuto de su cuello – Vete demuéstrales a todos que sigues siendo débil._

_- No lo haré – Dijo mientras escupía sangre – No retrocederé no soy la misma niña débil de antes Y NO!._

_**Ni aunque me mataran me arrepentiría**_

- _Tu misma decidiste esto – Dijo mientras apretaba un poco su Chokuto a su cuello._

_- Si yo misma lo decidí igual que tú decidiste abandonar la aldea y sabes no me arrepiento de haberme quedado – Dijo Sakura mientras miraba fijamente a su sharingan activado._

_- Tu no entiendes nada - Le dijo haciendo mas fuerza en su Chokuto._

_- Sabes que tal vez no entienda pero se que tu ere un maldito bas... – Fue interrumpida por los labios del Uchiha que tomaron su boca._

_**Esa noche en el bosque nos convertimos en uno solo**_

_El lo único que hacia era marcar todo su cuerpo con sus besos ella solo lo llamaba entre jadeos estaban siendo consumidos por la llamas de la pasión y de la lujuria dos cuerpos bajo la luna llena entregándose a al deseo, el dejaba a su paso pequeñas marcas diciendo que le pertenecía a el, sintió como el se acomodaba entre sus piernas ella solo lo abrazo con fuerzas preparada para el dolor que sabría que vendría, clavaba sus uñas en su espalda desnuda mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla ardiendo el empujo una vez mas desflorándola y dejando atrás su inocencia el compás de sus caderas era la tonada perfecta para ambos, los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban al igual que su hermosa melodía sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno mientras llagaban al éxtasis juntos._

_**Aunque me hayas dejado y allá derramado lagrimas por ti otra vez**_

_- Sasuke-Kun – Pronuncio su nombre mientras despertaba al notar la falta de un cuerpo a su lado se levanto de un salto buscando con la mirada a su amante pero no lo encontró, lo único que concibió hacer es derramar lagrimas por su amado._

_**Oculte la verdad a todos sin importarme lo que me sucedería si se enteraran**_

_- Sakura-Chan que te pasa desde que volviste de la misión que te asignaron estas muy rara – Dijo Naruto un poco preocupado por su amiga_

_- No te preocupes Naruto estoy bien solo estoy un poco cansada no eh estado bien estos últimos días no me eh sentido muy bien eso es todo – Dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo que estaba bien._

_**Pero había algo que no avía tomado en cuenta**_

_- Tsunade-Sama! – Grito exaltada Shizune mientras entraba a oficina._

_- Que pasa Shizune por que esta así – Dijo mientras se levantaba de su escritorio._

_- Sakura se acaba de desmayar mientras trabajaba._

_- Que vamos haber que paso – Dijo mientras seguía a Shizune._

_**Que cuando me lo notificaron fui la mujer más feliz del mundo**_

_- Sakura sabes que es exactamente lo que tienes – Dijo Tsunade seria sentada en su escritorio._

_- No tan graves es Tsunade-Sama – Dijo preocupada Sakura._

_- Sakura tu estas embarazada – Dijo mientras veía como su alumna sonreía de alergia._

_**Aunque me lo pidiera nunca les dije que tu eras el padre de mi niño**_

_- Sakura- Chan es verdad que estas embarazada – Pregunto exasperado Naruto._

_- Si lo estoy – Dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre._

_- Y quien es el padre – Pregunto Sai._

_- Si Sakura-Chan quien es el padre – Pregunto curioso Naruto._

_Ella no respondió a su pregunta_

_**No me importo estar sola en esto por que mi pedazo de vida valió la pena**_

_- Puja Sakura una vez mas puja – Dijo mientras recibía al recién nacido._

_- Felicidades Sakura es una hermosa niña – Dijo Shizune mientras agarra el bebe de los brazos de Tsunade._

_- Esta es mi bebe – Decía mientras Shizune se lo entregaba lo era no había duda tenia los mismo ojos que su padre todo menos su pelo que era rosa igual que el de ella._

_- Si Sakura esa es tu hija como le pondrás – Pregunto Tsunade._

_- Mikoto se llamara Mikoto – Dijo Sakura mientras la acurrucaba entres sus brazos_

_**Ella ahora es mi vida mas bien nuestra vida**_

_- Shuu duerme pequeña – Dijo Sakura mientras dejaba a la recién nacida en la cuna._

_- Es hermosa no Sasuke-Kun – Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y lo veía que estaba apollado en el marco de la puerta_

_- Si hermosa igual que tu_

_& - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - & -& -_

_Pues espero que le allá gustado a mi si se supone que lo iba hacer con un poema que había escrito pero en medio de todo se me ocurrió este y lo hice espero que les guste deje review Besoss:_


End file.
